Herd Night: New Members
by Smiles1200
Summary: Set after Ice Age 5. The Herd celebrates their newest members in a warm cozy cave, once again. Join in as the new members tell stories before joining the Herd we know and love. :)
1. Campfire

**Campfire**

As we all know, our favorite herd has a few new additions. Jullian, who married Peaches and joined the family just the day before. They wanted to bond with the new members before they could 'roam' and explore the world.

Brooke, the love of Sid's life. Brooke explained to the herd how she returned to her youth. Perhaps not all of the crystals were thrown into the volcano...

And last but not least, Buck. He agreed to stay with the herd for the time being. Him and his...pumpkin child.

The herd was in the mammoth's cave at night. Brooke and Buck were informed about the Herd tradition by Ellie. She told them that they had to tell stories about their past to the herd, so that they could get to know each other. Jullian was already technically a member, but it didnt feel like he was part of the family. Only because Manny didnt approve of him. But now, he feels loved by his father-in law.

When Sid ignited the fire in the cave, it was time for story time.

"So, Brooke, welcome to our herd." Ellie was the first to welcome her.

"Oh, thank you so much. It's a pleasure to be here." Brooke said while holding Sid's paw who was sitting next to her.

Manny looked at Buck who was up on a high rock. "And Buck, welcome back. We're glad to see you again." Brooke was also informed that Buck lived in a world underneath full of dinosaurs. She reacted as if that was normal.

"It's good to be back. Now, I was informed that there would be stories being told?" Buck was excited to find out what his friends had been doing since he last saw them.

"Well, why don't we start with you Buck?" Diego suggested.

"Oh well, alright then...hmm... of which tale should I tell?" Buck muttered.

"Uh, Buck...what ever happened to Rudy? Did you tame him?" Crash asked, a bit worried.

"And what about my dino-kids? How are they?" Sid asked.

Brooke was surprised. "Kids?"

"Sid, they weren't your kids." Diego clarified.

"Well, they were at first." Sid responded.

"To answer both of your questions, yes, I did tame Rudy and your baby dinosaurs are all right. And so is Mommy Dinosaur. In fact, the baby dinosaurs grew bigger than you last saw them. But if you ask me, all three of them have become troublemakers." Buck said.

"Why? What did they do?" Peaches asked.

"Something that I will never forget..." Buck started telling his story.

* * *

 **Hello! I've been thinking about writing another 'Herd Night' story since Ice Age 5 came out. Which I saw in theaters with my family and my best friend! And I LOVED the movie! It was very funny, but I noticed that some characters didn't have enough dialogue. Especially Shira. And she's my favorite character... But I would definitely recommend watching it! It's so fun! :)**

 **Anyways, please leave any ideas for stories that the new members should tell. To be honest, I have no ideas whatsoever... Sorry.**

 **Thank You For Reading!**

 **Please Review! :)**


	2. Sore Weasel

**Sore Weasel**

 _"Again, what did they do?" Shira repeated what Peaches asked._

 _"Well it all started a few weeks ago..." Buck started._

* * *

In the dinosaur world underneath, a certain weasel was taking a nap under the shade of a tree up on a rock. While his tamed white dinosaur had roamed off somewhere.

As it turns out, Sid's 'kids', Eggbert, Shelly, and Yoko had grew up much more taller but were still at a young age. And also immature.

The three red dinosaurs were roaming around, trying to use time wisely, since they escaped from their mother's keep in the morning. They've been walking around until one of them pointed up to a high rock.

It's the weasel! They knew who he was. Every dinosaur recognizes that one-eyed weasel. The dinosaurs wanted to pay a visit to Buck. They ran up to where he was and jumped from rock to rock. They surrounded the sleeping weasel.

"No...no darling, I'm not going to eat you... Just a little taste?" Buck muttered in his sleep.

Shelly nudged him, trying to wake him up so they could finally find some adventure with the weasel. After a few nudges, Buck swayed his paw around, still sleeping. All three of them started nudging him. Buck was about to wake up until Eggbert had shoved him over the high rock.

"AHH!" Buck screamed. He then face planted on the ground. The three kids looked below to see Buck struggling to get up. The kids found this funny and tried to stifle a laugh. Buck pushed himself off the ground, finally, and noticed them. He did not find this funny.

"Ey, what's so funny? Think you can just wake up a weasel who's sore? I'm hurting all over here!" Buck shouted at them. That didn't stop them from laughing.

"Oh... This is what you get when you try to hitch a ride on your angry dino, and he throws you off... so many times..." Buck muttered while holding his sore arm. He looked up at the troublemakers.

"Oi! You want me to get your mother?!" Buck warned.

As soon as Buck mentioned their mother, they all stopped laughing and looked at each other worriedly.

"Oh...You must have sneaked off from her, didn't ya?" Buck smirked. "I'll bet she'll be angry with all of you, huh? Especially when she finds out you disturbed someone in their sleep!"

The three of them started to hop down and run towards Buck. They gathered around and hugged him, as a form of apology.

"Ow! Ouch!" Buck winced. "Okay, okay! Apology accepted. But your mother must be worried where you've all gone off to."

Speaking of their mother, the ground was shaking a bit. That must mean she's near by.

"Here she is now. You best run off now." Buck ushered them towards their mother. "Uhh... You'd want to keep an eye on these three."

Their mother growled at her kids as a form of 'don't ever run off again'. But just like they did to Buck, they gathered around and hugged her as a form of apology. She accepted it and they all walked off into the trees as Buck smiled at the heartwarming scene he saw.

"Hmm... Maybe I should think about having kids of my own."

* * *

Everyone watched as Buck was cooing with the pumpkin.

"And that is when I decided to have you!" Buck continued to talk with it.

"Okay, just to be clear again, that's a pumpkin, right?" Shira asked.

"I hope he knows..." Diego muttered.

Sid didn't think his 'kids' were troublemakers. "They were just being kids, Buck. Can you blame them?"

"Yes! I was in pain! They should be more well behaved, like this little angel right here." Buck hugged his 'child'. "Plus, I was having a lovely dream about my wife." Half of the members knew he was reffering to the pineapple.

"That reminds me of, when I was still in Geotopia, everyone tried to wake up Teddy." Brooke laughed at the memory.

"Who again?" Sid asked.

"He's umm... Granny's boyfriend. Or at least, I think they're back together." Brooke muttered.

"Wait, why did you have to wake him up?" Ellie asked.

"Well, it was his birthday..." Brooke started telling her story.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this took long to update. I had no ideas! My mind is blank! If you have any ideas for future chapters, I'll be more than happy to hear them. Your ideas are greatly appreciated.**

 **Thank You For Reading!**

 **Please Review! :)**


End file.
